Silver haired-brown eyed babies!
by kikkibunny
Summary: So this is a LyLu one-shot for Black Fox Kenzie. R&R! no flames!


**OMG! Black Fox Kenzie, I'm so sorry I forgot about your LyLu, I've just been so busy with school it slipped my mind. Here it is anyway and I hope you like it.**

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

Lucy was annoyed with herself as she sat on a box in the closet Mira had shoved her into. When Mira asked Lucy earlier if she wanted to play a game, Lucy agreed completely forgetting that Mira was the matchmaking demon and now she paid the price. Mira had gotten Lucy to play 7 minutes in heaven, and with whom? she had no idea, now she was stuck waiting in the closet that had barely any light for Mira's other unsuspecting victim. 

Lucy only hoped it was someone okay and not Laxus or Bixlow or Gajeel for that matter, she'd probably be okay with Gajeel, they were friends so nothing would happen between them, except for Lucy killing him because he would drive her insane. There was one person she hoped she got and that was the guilds newest member, Lyon, but she had been very careful not to let out that she harboured feelings for the ice-mage, so she doubted Mira would put him in here with her. Lyon actually joined the guild to be closer to Gray, after the whole eclipse thing and seeing Gray die he decided to join Fairy Tail, he wasn't even chasing after Juvia anymore, which was good for Lucy's sake. 

The door creaked as it was open and the bright light nearly blinded Lucy before a figure was tossed inside, breaking Lucy out of her thoughts. The door slammed shut behind the new figure "damn it Mira!" said a very familiar voice, Lucy squinted slightly, the man Mira had shoved in here was in the darker part of the closet so she couldn't see them. As her eyes adjusted she saw spiky hair that glinted when a ray of light hit it, it was Lyon. "Lyon?" asked Lucy unsure, maybe her eyes were playing tricks on her "hey Lucy, so you got dragged in here too?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yep, Mira and her crazy ideas" she giggled slightly "I don't think it's just her ideas that are crazy, I think she is as well" he chuckled at his own statement and Lucy giggled along. 

"So we're stuck in here for 7 minutes doing whatever we want?" asked Lyon as he took a seat where Lucy once was sitting, Lucy sighed and glared at the closed door "yep, or as Mira told me, if we want longer just yell out 21" she said leaning against the wall. The silence between them grew awkward, until Lucy broke it "so are you enjoying being in Fairy Tail?" she asked "yeah, a little rowdy but it's cool" he answered coolly, the silence grew again. This time it was Lyon who broke it "so uh while were in here tell me about your magic" he asked, "you know about mine because it's almost the same as Gray but I know nothing about yours" he reasoned quickly, making Lucy smile "sure, I'll tell you" she answered taking a seat on the ground. 

After Lucy finished explaining she brushed her hand over Crux's key "wow it's only been 5 minutes" she said, surprisingly Lyon had listened to her explain about her magic and he seemed really interested. "So you never told me how Mira got you dragged into this" Lucy stated trying to make more conversation, Lyon looked nervous "well uh, I was looking for someone and Mira told me where I could find her and before I knew it I was in the closet, she explained as she dragged me near the door before shoving me in here" he explained, Lucy was silent for a second before bursting into giggles. "It's not that funny" he scoffed turning his head to the side, Lyon was grateful she couldn't see clearly or she would of seen the tint of pink on her cheeks. 

"So who were you looking for?" asked Lucy, Lyon looked at her for a second before answering "you". Lucy tilted her head to the side "why?" she asked, "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out to dinner with me tonight" he answered, Lucy blinked, before she stood up "um, uh, w-why" she stuttered. Lyon stood up and walked over to her, caging her in between him and the wall, she blinked owlishly up at him "because I like you" he said before he kissed her, nibbling on her lip slightly before pulling away "a lot actually, so what do you say Lucy? will you be my girlfriend and go out to dinner with me tonight?" he asked, Lucy grinned "yes!" she said happily, pulling his face down for another sweet kiss. As there were kissing they didn't hear the door open, until a girlish squeal brought them apart "SILVER HAIRED-BROWN EYED BABIES!" squealed Mira as she ran down the steps shouting about silver haired-brown eyed babies.

"I hate Mira and her imaginations" Lucy said sulking slightly, Lyon smirked "I like that imagination, come on Lets go" he said as he tugged her out of the closet and down the stairs and out the back exit of the guild. "Wait where are we going?" asked Lucy confused as Lyon pulled her after him, Lyon just laughed before turning to face her with a smirk, stopping his running and catching Lucy as she collided into him. Lyon placed his hands on her waist and leaned down so their lips where almost touching "to make those babies Mira was talking about" he whispered before catching her gasp in an open mouthed, tongue twisting, lust warming kiss, that had them both moaning and wanting more.

* * *

**Sorry if it's short but I didn't get much inspiration, and I am so very sorry it took forever to do. Anyway I hoped you liked it Black Fox Kenzie, and I hope everyone else liked it as well. Also chapter 17 of 'A fairy highschool' will be out sometime this week and I'm starting a new story which involves a three-way romance. Well Ciao, for now.**

**Kikkibunny**


End file.
